AllieCat361
AllieCat361 AllieCat361 is the owner of The AllieCat361 Channel and created "The Papa Louie Animated Series". She also made her first appearance in The Papa Louie Animated Series. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Timm Hates: Rap Music/Profanity Allie is a friendly 10th grader who is known on Roblox, YouTube, and Flipline Studios Wiki as AllieCat361. She loves to spend some of her time drawing, making Papa Louie Pals Animations (The Papa Louie Animated Series), playing video games, listening to music, and hanging out with her family and friends. AllieCat361 is also well known for The Papa Louie Animated Series. Appearance Style A AllieCat361 wears a black alpine hat with a blue feather. She also wears a black fur parka with furry black fingerless gloves and black fur moccasins with blue laces and blue soles. She also wears retro sunglasses with blue lens and black and blue headphones around her neck. Style B AllieCat361 wears black and blue sunglasses on her head, black and blue headphones around her neck, a black and blue Hawaiian shirt, leather bracelets on each wrist, khakis, a black belt with a gold chain, and black and blue wing tipped shoes. Style H (Thanksgiving) AllieCat361 wears a dark brown alpine hat with a orange feather. She also wears a black and brown fur parka with and black and brown wing tip shoes with black laces and orange soles. She also wears sunglasses with orange lens and a gold rim, and black and orange headphones around her neck 2020 Clean-Up AllieCat361's mouth got smaller and her eyes are wide open. Style A- The lens on her sunglasses are dark blue. Style B- Her khakis are darker and her shoes got remodeled. Trivia * AllieCat361 has been drawing since she was only 2. * Along with Rocco, Elle, Franco, Liezel, Taylor, Nevada, Alberto, Penny, Hank, Mario, and Ricky, AllieCat361's first appearance on The Papa Louie Animated Series was episode 1. * AllieCat361's favorite singers are Michael Jackson, Elton John, and Steve Miller Band. * AllieCat361's #1 favorite Papa Louie Character is Timm. * AllieCat361 joined Roblox in 2017, but then she quit in 2019 for a hiatus. * AllieCat361's favorite games are Tetris Blitz, Papa's games, Minecraft, Roblox, Papa Louie Pals, Flying Gorilla, and TETRIS. * AllieCat361 is the only character in The Papa Louie Animated Series who is real. * AllieCat361's top 5 favorite colors are black, blue, white, purple, and hot pink. * AllieCat361 was featured in the pilot episode of The Papa Louie Animated Series. * AllieCat361 has been evolving her look tremendously before she was released in the pilot episode. * AllieCat361 was originally wanting to call herself "AllieCat36" on Roblox, but that name was already taken. So she added "1" at the end of her nickname. * In AllieCat361's cleaned up look, she is more often seen with her eyes wide open. * AllieCat361's favorite song is Silent Running (Remastered) by Mike & the Mechanics. * AllieCat361's favorite Roblox games are obbies. Gallery AllieCat361 Styles.png|AllieCat361's Outfits AllieCat361's Flipdeck.png|AllieCat361's Flipdeck AllieCat361 Style A (Cleaned Up).png|AllieCat361 Style A (Cleaned Up) AllieCat361 Style B (Cleaned Up).png|AllieCat361 Style B (Cleaned Up) AllieCat361 Style H (Cleaned Up).png|AllieCat361 Style H (Thanksgiving Cleaned up) AllieCat361 Clean Up.png|AllieCat361 Clean Up AllieCat361BCU.png|AllieCat361 Old Look AllieCat361 Hi.png|AllieCat361 AllieCat361 Style B 2020 Clean Up.png|AllieCat361 Style B (2020 Clean Up)